Messages
by Wisely-san
Summary: Un meeting. Norvège s'ennuie. Il reçoit un message de Danemark qui éveille sa curiosité qui n'est pas si mal placée. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Miss Cactus. DenNor. Résumé pourri.


**Hello guys ! Ca va ? Moi pas. Y a eu du fucking vent, j'ai faillit m'envoler, j'ai été pire que décoiffée à cause de ça d'ailleurs et j'ai eu peur de me prendre une branche sur la gueule en attendant ce putain de bus ! J'suis à moitié malade donc je gère pas. Et en plus, mon ordi est super lent ! Genre, j'ai des fucking problèmes de majuscules parce que je tape trop vite pour ce pauvre machin ! da fuque ! **

**Bon, sinon mon dessin pour cette fic est là** : wisely-san. deviantart # / d5idypa

**Il est trop pourrave donc je suis trop dég'...**

**Sinon, ceci est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour **_Miss Cactus_** ! \o/ Qui m'avait demandé un DenNor avec le mot 'cactus' ... Trop weird hein ? Bref... T'sais que c'est dur pour moi de faire un DenNor sans faire de sous entendu HongIce ? Mais j'ai réussi 8D**

**Bref ! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ! COMPLEAÑOS FELIZ ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! **

**Fufufu ~ Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire toi qui a aussi lutté contre ce maudit vent pour aller en cours ! Et un dernier mot : VIVE TOULOUSE ! /SBAM/**

**DISCLAMER : Pas à moi**

**Enjoy ~ **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Messages**

**.**

Un jeune homme blond aux cheveux tellement en batailles qu'ils en défiaient la gravité ouvrit violemment la porte. D'ailleurs, ladite porte fit un bruit assourdissant lors de sa rencontre passionnée avec le mur. Ce dernier en porte encore la trace, c'est-à-dire qu'il a un énorme trouve à l'endroit où la poignée l'a heurté.

Mais ce bruit ne semblait pas gêner le moins du monde l'homme qui venait d'entrer aussi discrètement. Il souriait de toutes ses dents comme si c'était normal. Après tout, c'est vrai, nous entrons tous chez les autres en défonçant les portes et les murs. Totalement normal.

- Nooooooorge !

Oui, question discrétion, on pouvait faire pire. Crier le nom du propriétaire de la maison dans laquelle on vient d'entrer par effraction en est un bon exemple.

Mais bon, le blond dont je parle est Danemark, donc cela n'a rien d'étonnant. D'ailleurs, ce sera plutôt le jour où il sera calme qu'il faudra s'inquiéter. Mais comme cela n'arrivera sûrement jamais, il n'y a pas de souci à se faire.

- Idiot, répondit une voix venant de l'étage.

- Mais Nooooooooorge ! On va être en retard au meeting !

Un autre homme, blond quelle surprise, descendit alors les escaliers, un air ennuyé sur le visage pendant que le danois souriait tellement qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait se déboîter la mâchoire. Ce qui ne serait sans doute pas une mauvaise idée vu que comme cela il arrêterait de faire autant de bruit et cela serait très reposant.

- À cause de qui ?, demanda ledit Norge.

Et sans attendre la réponse, Norvège, car c'était lui mais ça tout le monde l'avait deviné, sortit de la maison. Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture du danois, l'arrachant à moitié au passage mais ce n'était qu'une vengeance pour son pauvre mur qui n'avait rien demandé, et attendit que l'autre idiot se décide de pointer son nez pour qu'ils puissent arriver presque à l'heure à ce fichu meeting.

Mais bien entendu, c'était sans compter le danois, qui avait insister pour prendre le volant.

C'est donc après avoir faillit mourir une bonne douzaine de fois, avoir faillit se prendre une vingtaine d'autres voitures, avoir récupérer Islande, Finlande et Suède et s'être trompés un bon nombre de fois de chemin qu'ils arrivèrent _enfin_ au meeting. Avec seulement une demi heure de retard. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était beaucoup. Certains avait beaucoup plus de retard. Et avec un peu de chance, ils avaient peut-être évité le speech d'Amérique à propos de son héroïsme ou d'une connerie quelconque.

Tous les cinq entrèrent donc dans la salle du meeting aussi discrètement que possible et prirent leurs places, Norvège aussi loin que possible de Danemark. C'est pour cela qu'il avait rejoint Roumanie et Angleterre, pendant que Danemark s'était assis aux côtés de Pays-Bas et Prusse, qui ne devait pas être là, mais passons.

Le meeting aussi productif et calme que d'habitude débuta donc. Amérique criait dans un coin, Angleterre essayait d'étrangler France, Allemagne essayait de détacher un Italie trop collant à son goût pendant que Romano se brisait la voix sur le blond et qu'Espagne essayait de l'empêcher de tuer l'allemand, il y avait aussi Russie qui terrorisait les nations autour de lui, Japon, Hongrie et Taïwan qui s'échangeaient des yaois, Grèce qui dormait dans un coin, Autriche qui faisait le fond musical. Calme et productif n'est-ce pas ?

Et franchement, cela ennuyait fort le petit norvégien. Bon, il était vrai que trouver quelque chose qui n'ennuyait pas Norvège était presque mission impossible mais tout de même !

C'est alors qu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Bon, il n'avait absolument rien de mieux à faire alors autant voir qui le dérangeait. Qui sait peut-être que ce serait l'occasion de moins s'ennuyer. Bon, il n'y croyait pas trop. À tous les coups c'était Danemark qui s'ennuyait et qui envoyait des messages à tout le monde pour passer le temps.

Norvège sortit donc son portable, un nokia soit dit en passant, cadeau de Finlande, et devinez quoi ? C'était Danemark. Quelle surprise.

_'Norge ! J'm'ennuie ! Neth m'écoute pas ! Et Iggy est trop occupé avec Francis !' _Donc il était une roue de secours en gros, toujours sympa d'entendre ça. _'Mais bon, comme je sais que toi t'es sympa, tu vas pas m'laisser tomber hein ?' _Le norvégien leva les yeux de son portable pour croiser le regard du danois qui le fixait. Légèrement troublé il replongea dans la lecture au combien intéressante du message. _'Ouais bon, enfin j'veux te dire que des fois j'ressens des trucs bizarres quand j'te regarde._' En plus l'autre abruti le regardait. Et il devait arrêter de verrouiller sa porte et de la cadenasser ? Merci mais là, c'est limite s'il n'aurait pas eut peur de Danemark, limite, on parle de Norvège tout de même. En plus il lui avouait ça comme ça, par message, normal.

Norvège soupira.

_'Arrête de divaguer crétin.'_ Rapide, court, sans détour, le genre de réponses qu'il adorait envoyer. Surtout que, habituellement, les gens ne répondaient pas et le laissaient en paix. Mais Danemark n'était pas quelqu'un de normal, et ce n'était pas un compliment.

Bzzzz (NDW : Fail onomatopée d'un portable qui vibre xD)

Mais c'est que l'abruti alcoolo répondait vite !

_'Mais je suis ton meilleur ami, je peux dire ce que je veux ;D'_ D'où est-ce qu'il avait vu ça lui ?

_'Tais toi, tu m'ennuies idiot.' _

Maintenant, il allait pouvoir suivre le meeting. Tranquillement. De quoi les autres abrutis qui lui servaient de collègues parlaient ? Les rafales de vent du Sud-Ouest de la France ? Qui s'intéressait au fait que Francis ai eut sa coupe détruite au moment où il a mis le pied dehors alors qu'il pensait passer des vacances au soleil, loin de la pluie et du vent ? (NDW : Oui ! Je devais me plaindre de ce putain de vent de merde ! Même si c'est indirectement!). Sans doute que le message de Danemark serait plus intéressant que ça.

_'Mais Norge ! D'8 Je suis siiiii triiiiiiste ! Je vais pleurer !' _Vraiment ? Norvège leva les yeux pour voir qu'au contraire, l'autre blond lui souriait doucement. Ce qui, soit dit en passant n'était pas normal du tout.

_'Alors pleure.'_ Avec cela il devrait le laisser tranquille n'est-ce pas ? Il l'espérait. Bon, pas tellement. Parce que, si le danois arrêtait de lui envoyer des messages stupides, il n'aurait qu'à s'ennuyer. Bon, à la limite, il pourrait parler magie avec Roumanie ou Angleterre.

Norvège regarda autour de lui et se ravisa. Roumanie était trop occuper à raconter des histoires bizarres à Bulgarie (le tout entrecoupé de baisers mais passons) alors qu'Angleterre essayait de couper court à l'entreprise des mains françaises qui s'aventuraient trop haut sur sa cuisse.

Il était coincé à répondre à son compère blond.

_'Méchant Norge ! Tu vas vraiment me faire pleurer ! )' : Passons, est-ce que tu aimes les cactus ?'_ C'était quoi cette question ? Il allait devoir commencer à surveiller la consommation d'alcool et/ou de drogue de cet abruti.

_'Si tu veux. C'est quoi cette question idiote ?' _

Mais vraiment ! C'était quoi cette idée de savoir s'il aimait les cactus ? Cela n'avait pas lieu d'être ! De plus, un cactus ne survivrait sans doute pas chez lui. Trop de destruction matérielle pour n'importe quelle plante ou animal. De plus, la magie n'était pas bon pour le développement d'être vivants.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que le vibreur de son portable le fit presque bondir de sa chaise, presque, on ne pouvait jamais savoir si Norge était vraiment surpris. Sauf si on le connaissait très très bien. D'ailleurs, ce presque bond lui attira les regards perplexes de Islande, Suède, Finlande et Danemark qui avaient bien remarqué sa surprise.

_'Allez dis-moi ! Je suis sûr que tu les aime ! ^^ C'est mignon un cactus, comme toi ! Tu sais que tu ressemble beaucoup à un cactus ? Parce que toi aussi tu as des épines pour te protéger u_u Mais en fait t'es aussi mignon qu'un cactus ! Et puis... J'dois te dire un truc à la pause du meeting.' _

C'était. Quoi. Ce. Délire. Aussi mignon qu'un cactus ? Mais il était vraiment pas bien ! Qui disait ce genre de conneries ? Danemark apparemment !

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux-'

Tout en étant entrain de taper sa réponse, Norvège reçut un violent coup de coude dans l'épaule. Il se retourna, près à faire bouffer un troll à celui ou celle qui osait le déranger quand il vit son petit frère qui venait juste de se faire pousser par Danemark, qui se cacher derrière Finlande sous le regard noir de Berwald, pour aller sortir Norvège de sa transe et lui dire que c'était la pause.

Donc, le blond à la croix se leva, mais à peine debout, l'auto-proclamé roi de Scandinavie sortit de derrière sa cachette (Tino) et attrapa le blond par le bras avant de le traîner vite fait hors de la pièce sous le regard ébahi des trois autres Nordiques.

D'ailleurs, Danemark marchait très vite, ne ralentissant pas la cadence. Tirant à moitié le pauvre norvégien derrière lui. Bientôt, ils passèrent le hall de l'immeuble où était tenue le meeting et sortirent dans la rue.

On était en Octobre, et le vent était particulièrement violent ce jour-là, mais cela ne gêna nullement le danois qui continuait sa marche comme si rien ne l'importunait.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent à un bar peu fréquenté où le danois semblait être un habitué.

Tout deux se laissèrent tomber sur des sièges autour d'une table.

- Bon, Danemark, tu vas me dire-

- Pas tout de suite Lukas, le coupa le danois.

Alors ça c'était la meilleure ! Déjà il lui coupait la parole mais en plus il l'appelait par son nom humain. Mais bon, il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec le danois, il laissa donc couler et attendit.

Il attendit un certain temps. Il fallut tout de même cinq bières avant que Danemark ne se décide à lui parler.

- Luuuuukas ! Faut qu'j'te dise un truc.

S'il avait essayé de paraître sérieux, c'était raté. De toute façon, s'il avait été sérieux, Norvège se serrait inquiéter. Dans les limites du raisonnable, cela va de soi.

- Mathias, commença dangereusement le norvégien, si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce que tu veux, je pars.

- Attends Norge ! Je... Je t'aime voilà.

Le regard glacé du blond traversa le pauvre Danemark qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait été trop direct, comme d'habitude. Il aurait dû être plus soigné, avoir plus de tact, ne pas avoir lancé ça de but en blanc.

- Ce n'est pas amusant Mathias. Je pars.

- Attends !, s'écria-t-il en attrapant l'autre par la main. Ce n'est pas une blague ! Je suis sérieux !

Lukas baissa les yeux et essaya de se défaire de la prise du danois mais ce dernier avait beaucoup plus de force physique que lui. Et il ne pouvait appeler un troll dans un endroit où il y avait quand même quelques humains.

- Je sais que tu ne me crois sans doute pas..., il semblait gêné, mais tu sais, quand je t'ai parlé de cactus tout à l'heure... Eh bien, c'est que... Tiens.

Et en disant cela, Mathias déposa un petit paquet dans les mains du norvégien qui le regarda surpris. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

- C'est... hum.. pour toi... Je sais que ça ne m'aidera pas à te convaincre que je ne me fous pas de toi... Mais je tiens à ce que tu l'ai.

Norvège regarda ce que le danois venait de lui donner. C'était un petit cactus en forme de rose.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que... Je ne comprends pas..

- Je sais que tu ne partage pas mes sentiments. Ne t'inquiète pas Lukas. Je suis au courant.

Le petit sourire triste que l'autre blond affichait en lui disant cela brisant le cœur réputé de glace du norvégien qui ne pu s'empêcher de lui attraper le bras alors que l'autre commençait à partir.

- A-Attends, idiot.

- N-Norge ?

- Tu es un vrai idiot, j'espère que tu le sais.

- Eh ben, tu me le répète souvent donc-

- Tais toi ! Tu crois savoir ce que je ressens ? Alors que tu ne me l'as jamais demander ? Tu es un idiot !

- Lukas ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime...

- Abruti ! Tu ne sais rien.

L'air perdu de Mathias était réellement quelque chose dont on pouvait être fier, il n'avait pas souvent ce visage. Mais Lukas n'était pas l'a pour admirer le visage du blond.

Alors il passa ses bras autour du cou de Danemark, se mis sur la pointe des pieds, parce que mine de rien il était bien grand que lui ce stupide danois, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son 'meilleur ami'.

Et aussi vite que c'était arrivé, le plus petit s'éloigna précipitamment, refusant de croiser le regard de Mathias.

- J-Je ne comprends pas..., commença Danemark.

- Abruti. Ça se voit non ? J-Jeg e-elsker deg...

- Vraiment ?

- J-Ja, abruti...

- Haha ! Je suis si heureux !

Avec cela, le danois emprisonna son compagnon dans une étreinte passionnée avant de finalement le relâcher en lui chuchotant :

- Jeg elsker dig min Norge.

**.**

**The End !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Alors, j'espère que ça t'as plu ^^ Même si c'est pourri à mort ^^ AU fait, est-ce que je dois mettre les traductions ou c'est tellement évident que y a personne qui n'a pas compris ? **

**Whatever. **

**Les gens, faut que je raconte ma vie là ! J'ai une amie qui m'a fait commencer un drama, 'Hana Yori Dango' et franchement c'est trop génial ! Ceux qui l'ont pas vu mais courrez le voir ! J'suis béate d'admiration ! C'est juste épique et génial ! **

**Bref ! Après j'en ai marre que mon ordi rame comme ça ! C'est trop long ! Même si quand je ferme des onglets il devient plus rapide... Genre j'en avais une dizaine à 14h et là j'en ai plus que 4 o_o **

**Sinon... Ah oui ! Dans une semaine c'est les vacances ! Enfin ! Parce que moi là, j'en peux plus... X_X **

**Bon, j'me la ferme. **

**Merci d'avoir lu. **

**Reviews ? =3**


End file.
